What's Life Without a Little Hardcore
by SnowAngel2009
Summary: HHH has a daughter?Few knew anything about the 21 year old until she goes to Raw.Follow along as she makes WWE history.She isn't set on being a piece of eye candy but its set on one thing and that’s WWE gold.Will she find love or it find her? FINISHED
1. the start

A/n: ok so i forgot fanfic had a program that works like word doc until my friend so kindly brought it up so I'll be using that now and updating as much as i can in school or out..i did some spelling corrections so i hope thats better I may start to work up an update for "Being the Animal's Sister" sometime this week and try to post that up along with maybe posting another up so there will be three fics to work on but right now I'll work mainly on tis and being the animal's sister

* * *

_**What's Life without a Little Hardcore?**_

Summary- Triple H has a daughter? Few knew anything about the 21 year old that is until she goes to Raw. Follow along as she makes WWE history. Her eyes and mind isn't on being a piece of eye candy but its set on one thing and that's WWE **gold**. Will she find love or will it find her? How will Triple H react to his daughter being in the WWE?

Pairings: OC/Paul London, OC/Kane, OC/John Cena, OC/ Dave Batista and maybe more.

**Chapter One**

Nikki stepped out of the taxi she took after paying the fare with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She had her stuff but the duffle bag sent to her room in the hotel. She nodded in greeting to the security and went inside the arena which is Madison Square Garden in New York City. It was the end of January which meant it was a school night in New York but that didn't stop the fans from coming to the show.

Nikki stopped at her locker room which was private so she could prepare with privacy and headed for the guy's locker room. She knocked on the door and when it was opened she was hugged by the guy that answered the door before being put back down. She spent few minutes showing her new tattoo on her upper arm since she's wearing a nice fitted tank top with baggy army jeans with her boots. She hears a familiar voice and turns around to see who it is and is surprised. She jumps into his arms surprised.

Hanging out in her private locker room now with her boyfriend superstar from Smackdown Paul London. A producer of Smackdown comes in and interrupts Nikki and Paul's little 'gathering session'. The producer says "There is an emergency tag match we need a fill in and need to make it into a mix tag." While Nikki and Paul are getting ready for the match Melina and Nitro are getting an interview by Kristal.

**Interview**

Nitro: Paul has no partner because we beat Brian down last week.

Melina: And I'm gonna have my match with Nikki for the Number One Contender spot for the Women's title.

Kristal: Oh good luck guys!

Nitro: We don't need luck

Melina: We have pure talent

Melina and Nitro are shown awaiting on their opponents. Paul London's music plays and he races down towards the ring waiting for his partner. A silence upon everybody. Nikki's theme song plays throughout the arena and the crowd goes wild! Nikki runs down the ramp and jumps over the ropes. The guys decide to start things off. Paul decides to start off against Nitro so the girls get out of the ring and stand on the apron. After 3 minutes Paul reaches to tag Nikki in and gets the tag. The crowd goes wild with chanting for Nikki by going '_Ni-kki! Ni-kki! Ni-kki!' _She starts to beat the shit out of Nitro.She jumps up onto the ropes and does a flying clothesline. Melina comes in to interfere. But she's pulled away by the ref. Nikki is still wailing away on Nitro. Nikki allows Nitro to tag in Melina and the crowd goes wild. Melina attempts a bitch slap on Nikki but Nikki dodges it and decks Melina a good one in the jaw.

Nikki knocked Melina on her ass and got onto the top rope with great balance and when Melina got up she gave her a flying clothesline. Nikki goes for the pin fall and the crowd counts with the ref as they go for the count '_One, Two, Thr--'_No! Nitro pulls Nikki by the ankle out of the ring. Paul comes from their side fast and clotheslines Nitro from behind. Paul starts to beat the shit out of Nitro outside of the ring while Nikki goes back into the ring to continue the match and end count out. Nikki got onto the top rope and motioned that the time was coming for the end and does the Twist of Misery(jumps off of the top rope and does a bulldog) and gets the pin fall. Drowning Pool filled the arena meaning her and Paul got the win. The ref held Nikki's right arm and Paul's left arm up in victory then they headed backstage. They were met by friends backstage.

Once at Nikki's locker room when she opens the door she finds her father waiting for her.

**Conversation between Nikki and Hunter**  
Hunter: That was a new match…what happened?

Nikki: Oh it was a fill in I had to do for Brian Kendrick because he's out on injury.

Hunter: Oh that's right I remember now, poor kid.

Nikki and Paul left the arena that night after the show ended and they spoke to their friends and made plans to meet up at the hotel lobby with them to go to the club in an hour and half. Nikki got a shower and was dressed in a black skirt and baby blue nicely fitted tank top and black sandals that had straps that went up the leg and stopped mid calf her brown hair left down but curled slightly, while Paul had a shower as well and was ready in black jeans that looked dressy and a dark blue button up shirt sleeves rolled up and the first two buttons left unbuttoned. They met up with the others in the lobby in an hour since it took Nikki 45 minutes to get ready and Paul 15 minutes to get ready.

They arrived at the club with everyone and they were let in right away and all got a few tables and pushed them together for later. But apparently Hunter and his group (Batista, Orton and Flair) had the idea to go to the same club.

* * *

A/N: Ok so what do you think will happen? only time will tell :p


	2. Later that Night

Ok here is usual disclaimer..

Disclaimer: i do not own anyone you recognize or any names you recognize..Angel,Nikki,Mia,Jessei are all a figment of my imagination

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hunter walked into the club and saw his daughter dancing with Paul London and her group of friends (group is: Kane and his wife Angel, John Cena and his wife Mia, Jessi Batista ((Dave Batista's wife)), Nikki, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Lita, Ashley, Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shannon Moore, Jamie Noble, Rey Mysterio, Victoria and Gregory Helms). Nikki and the girls were dancing with their partner to 'It's like that' by Mariah Carey. After the song they danced to a few more songs then went to sit down and relax for a little bit and get some drinks. When 'Shake' by YingYang twins started playing the girls got onto the dance floor and danced while their guys just sat and watched them.

Jessi went over to Dave and dragged him onto the dance floor while each girl got their respective boyfriend or husband and danced with them. Two hours later Nikki realizes she forgot her cell phone and went to Paul and said "I forgot my cell phone in the car and I'm going to get it and will be right back." Dave over hears this and says to his wife "Honey I need to use the restroom I'll be right back." Dave follows Nikki out the door.

**Conversation between Nikki and Dave**

Dave: Hey Nikki wait up I need to talk to you about something.

Nikki: Oh hey Dave sure I've got some time, what do you need to talk to me about?  
Dave: I know I'm just a friend of your dad's and yours and this has nothing to do with your dad but I was wondering who that guy was that you kissed in the club.

Nikki: Dave know that you're like my Big Brother and all but please do not tell dad anything that I'm going to tell you

Dave: I won't tell Hunter anything Nikki I promise…

Nikki: The guy who I kissed on the cheek was Paul London, Dave he's my boyfriend and has been for a while I haven't told dad because I know he's going to go crazy and do some stupid shit if he finds out…I want to tell him when I'm ready to.

Dave: I know that's true and he may go off the deep end but he needs to know but I know you'll tell him when the time is right. It's just he wants what's best for you and wants you happy but he will need to understand you're an adult and can make your own choices on things.

Nikki: Thanks Dave I appreciate it.

Nikki and Dave had been walking back to the club and went back inside. Nikki joined Paul again while Dave had joined Jessi. Angel had gotten Kane onto the dance floor and currently was dancing and Mia was dancing with John as well at the moment. Hunter motions for Dave to come over. Dave goes over and sits with Hunter since Flair and Orton weren't at the table at the moment. Hunter asks Dave why he went outside when Nikki did. Dave said to Hunter "I would have talked to her earlier but it was too loud." Hunter nods knowing he has a point about it being too loud to hold any real conversations in the club. But he already knew something that Dave nor Nikki would have thought he knew about...but that wasn't for tonight seeing tonight was to celebrate his daughter's start as a wrestler.

* * *

Like it or hate it? you guys know the drill..more reviews means faster i might update hehe


	3. A draft coming up amongst the wrestlers?

**_A/N:_** **So here is the next update to What's Life Without a Little Hardcore. Most of these so far is one giant chapter(chapters 2 and this one on here) but I'm breaking them in half or something so it goes better with how I feel it should. Now I mentioned last chapter that Hunter knew something the others didn't know but only time will tell what it is.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Nikki woke up during the morning around 11 am and saw that Paul was still asleep. The hotel phone rang and she answered it. It was the front desk clerk saying that she and Paul had to be in conference room B1 in the west wing at 12:30 pm for a meeting.

Paul and Nikki arrived at the conference room at 12:30 and saw everyone already there. They sat toward the back since the meeting had just begun and didn't want to be noticed coming in just as the meeting was started. After about an hour into the meeting it was drawing to a close. The Draft was mentioned. Everyone was told that a later date would be picked who went where brand wise.

Shane: We're going to have to think carefully about where everyone would be best and about future title runs as well.

Head Writer: What will be done is that I'll take a look at past story-lines people have had and work on future possibilities for ones as well.

Shane: We will let you know at a later date what is going to happen and who goes where.

Head Writer: We might ask for opinions and suggestions but I don't know yet.

Shane: We will notify you all what we decide…Every one is dismissed now.

Everyone left the conference room after all being dismissed. Everyone was abuzz with finding out about the draft and wondering who went where and when they'd find out and who would be doing matches for draft picks. Nikki and Paul weren't that worried because they figured that they might end up on the same brand but didn't know if they may or may not end up in the same brand or what would happen during this draft.

Nikki just hoped she stayed on the same brand as the people she cared about or got along with. Things were going to be rather interesting for the next week or so.

**(Nikki's POV)**

I couldn't get off my mind the fact that a WWE draft was coming up meaning any wrestler can be moved to another brand, champion or not. It was mentioned that if a champion was switch to another brand and the number one contender was also going to a different brand, the titles would all be vacated and matches would be done leading to the up coming Pay-Per-View for a new champion. The way they said they'd have it go is for that division everyone would wrestle someone in that division and the two people with the highest amount of wins within the division would face off but if there were three or four with a tie it would be a triple threat or fatal four way maybe Shane said. They weren't sure yet. I really hope that I get to stay with Paul and my dad brand wise..this was giving me a possible idea I could pitch to Shane to mention to the writers about a storyline since they don't have one for me, my dad or Paul...hmm I'll have to mention it later.

**(End Nikki's POV)**

* * *

_**A/N2:**_** I'm willing to take some ideas as to Draft picks and btw I'm referring to Nikki's dad as Hunter because him and Paul London have the same first name and both of their last names start with L so its to avoid confusion...Now as to her idea for a storyline for the three I have an idea of where i want to go but will also look into any suggestions on that if you have any...Read n Review :p  
**


	4. AN: Any Suggestions?

_**A/N**_: OK everyone so I'm at a block as to do with the story...I'm on Spring Break this week so will try and come up with a chapter or two for the story **_What's Life Without a Little Hardcore_**...I am willing to take suggestions in which ever way you decide to send it...I will take them into consideration and let the person know if I have decided to use it and if i don't i may save it for another part of the story..Same goes for my other story **_Being The Animal's Sister_**


	5. Night of the Draft and surprises

**Very Important A/N**: this story has this chapter and another before its ended but fear not its being turned into a series and have found someone with a very excellent idea that will be used..I know its been ages since I've posted anything but my muses have returned to me!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It was two weeks later and it was the night of the WWE draft which was destined to shake things up drastically for wrestlers and for fans. Right now for those tuning into WWE Monday Night Raw it was Smackdown verses RAW with Paul London and Nikki Levesque tag teaming against Raw's Paul Burchill and Katie Lee for the last draft pick of the evening. With it being the start of the match Burchill and Katie RAW's powerful brother and sister tag team was waiting for the quick paced couple from Smackdown London and Nikki who were seen making their way down the ramp to the ring but something seemed..._off_ as if there was a **_tension_** between Nikki and her boyfriend/tagteam partner. Now this was one of the tag matches where guys can go against the females.

It was silently decided upon the tag teams that the men would start the matches. Burchill and London were seen stepping to the center of the ring while the women got out. The ref rang the bell to start the match and the usual lock up happened with Burchill taking advantage and sending London into the ropes hitting him with a boot to the stomach. Burchill landed a face buster on London and played it up to the crowd a bit while the crowd booed him extremely loudly which was nothing new at all. With his back still to London he was unaware of London getting up until he was suddenly drop kicked in the back of the head.

A comment could be heard from one of the announcers but was muffled over the noise of the crowd. The guys traded moves back and forth tiring out and after a vicious spine buster both made a tag to the women to take over while the men rested on the ring apron in their own corners. Nikki climbed onto the turnbuckle and jumped attempting a crossbody on Katie but was caught and slammed down into the mat really hard and arched her back slightly. Katie pulled Nikki to her feet by the hair and Irish whipped her into one of the corners. In the match it was very obvious right now that Katie had the advantage over Nikki in the match. Nikki managed a come back after a hurricarana followed by a running bulldog DDT.

Nikki turned to tag in London and was surprised by what she saw...

* * *

**What did she see?! next chapter may reveal and what was with the tension they felt?**

* * *


	6. What Happened?

_**A/N: OK this is the last chapter to What's Life Without a Little Hardcore...I know its short but there will be a second installment to it that may include some new people and don't kill me for this chapter..  
**_

* * *

London was on the ramp walking away from the ramp shaking his head in a 'no' way meaning he wasn't going to continue the match as her tag partner. Nikki turned and was given a kick to the gut and lifted into a spine buster which ended the match Katie and Burchill. Once the match was ended the Draft screen came up and ended on Nikki as the last draft pick to RAW. Everyone gasped in shock and Nikki was sitting up and rolled out of the ring and saw this and knew things were going to be _**very**_ different for her.

_**BACKSTAGE**_

A pissed off Nikki could be seen walking backstage searching for London as a camera man followed. She found him and made him turn around asking. "What the hell was that back there London? You just caused me to be drafted to RAW in the RAW pick because they won the match." London looked at her and laughed softly saying "That was the whole point so I won't have to see you here anymore on Smackdown. You're nothing but a bitch who shouldn't have made it in this company but did because of your daddy." Having said this he was met with a slap to the face and Nikki had spat in his face everyone had gasped hearing him say that. Before the screen went black ending the show they found see Nikki punch him knocking him on his ass and kneel over him slightly and say. "Rot in hell London I got here on talent **_not_** because of my father." All of this left the crowd in the arena and everyone in the company confused because they thought London and Nikki were still dating but seems now like they weren't... **_Only time would tell_**...

* * *

**_ Thank you for those who read and reviewed or just read I know the second part to this story will be ALOT and very MUCH better then this one was_**


End file.
